It has been found that the conventional ticket dispenser is complicated in structure and generally composed of a motor, a reduction gear, a belt, two pulleys, a transmission axle, springs, and a number of gears. Hence, such a ticket dispenser is difficult to maintain and expensive in cost thereby making it infeasible for practical use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved ticket dispenser which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.